A Mikealson Terrorists
by gottalovesark
Summary: Julian Sark, was dead for nine hundred years courtesy of his brother Klaus. Over the last century he has distinguished himself as an accomplished terrorists without using his vampire abilities. But now a family reunion has come and he decides to stay and teach, and follow a hidden agenda involving Sydney Armstrong.
1. Chapter 1

Sydney Armstrong is a CIA agent in training at Mystic Falls but her and her partner only do little things. Sydney lives in a small apartment with her little sister who just started first grade and no one but her partner knows that she struggles. The school starts a new class for defense do to all of the deaths and what comes as a big shock is Julian Sark is the teacher and has his eyes in his newest to target, Sydney. But he's not out to kill Sydney and he's not going under the name of Julian Sark.

Klaus had daggered Finn for nine hundred years after letting his brother live for a hundred after becoming a vampire. For Sark Mikealson it was the opposite and so when he was finally released he establish himself as a top notch terrorists and doesn't even use his vampire abilities on missions. But now he's curious to see the whole family nod returns to Mystic Falls and takin on a teaching job. Of course that's what his family seem to believe but as usual Sark has a hidden agenda.

In the meantime the other Mystic Falls residents are trying to adjust to the newest Mikealson more havoc enters the quaint little town.

* * *

Actual chapter will be up later please review.


	2. Chapter 2

" I'll be home before you know it." I whispered to my little sister before quickly leaving our small apartment and joining Jordan at the curb.

" Your late we need to go." he said the moment I was in the car.

" She was having nightmares again, what's the mission?" I asked slipping on the large black jacket and ski mask.

" Stop the bank robbery that will occur in exactly five minutes." he said putting on his own ski mask.

" Is that all we are going to do for them? Small things and never go out into the field.?" I asked as we approached the bank.

" Until we are eighteen yeah." he said and then we were at the bank.

Parking a few blocks away we ran throughout the alleys, tranq guns at the ready before entering through the back.

" Hurry up, cops will be here any minute." a gruff voice said.

" Give me a moment and now we are in." another voice said and the sound of a lock being released echoed.

Looking expectantly at Jordan we nodded before simply shooting them with the tranqs and activating the alarm. Running back to the car we changed and looked at each other awkwardly. " When are you turning eighteen again?" he asked in a terse voice.

" A week, you?" I said mimicking his voice.

" A week." he said before bursting out into laughter.

" Then we can leave Mystic Falls for good and be actual agents in the CIA." I said as we calmed down.

" We already are agents, but just junior agents." he said.

" So if anyone asks, we were making out in your car lost track of time and then went directly home." I said as we pulled back up to the apartments.

" Clear, see you tomorrow Sydney." he said before peeling away.

Running back up to the apartment I checked on my sister before showering and going to bed.

" Did you hear, we have a new class mandatory for all seniors?" Caroline Forbes asked me as we made our way down the halls.

" What are you talking about?" I asked confused as we looked down at our new schedules.

" It's a self defense class." she said and then her expression turned to fear as she read the schedule.

Looking at the new class I also felt a rush of fear at the teachers name. Sark Mikealson. Quickly hiding my emotions, I bid farewell to Caroline and looked around desperately for Jordan. Spotting him with Jeremy Gilbert I plastered a smile on my face and interrupted their conversation by kissing Jordan on the lips, running my tongue against his bottom one to initiate our emergency meeting. " Hey Jere I will see you later." Jordan said smiling down at me adoringly.

" All right man I'll see ya." Jeremy responded and left.

" Take a look at the new class we need to take on the schedule." I hissed as we made our way to the same first class, History.

" You don't suppose that's our Sark do you?" he asked fear running through his eyes.

" It's a different name but I'll find out second period and let you know when we meet at lunch. I have him again for last period for some reason so I'll have my schedule fixed. " I said.

Before he had a chance to argue, Mr. Saltzman walked in greeting the class. As it was the first day of school, I didn't bother paying attention as he talked about the course and our goals for the year. It wasn't until the bell rang and I was joined by Caroline and Stefan Salvatore did I enter the abandoned barn, change into work out clothes, that we had and the fear was confirmed. Julian Sark's familiar cold blue eyes were watching as we entered the barn with about twelve other seniors, each looking around nervously. " Hello children, my name is Sark Mikealson the only name you will call me will be Sark. If you notice on your schedule some of you have me twice fear not it is not a mistake. After class I would like you to step forward so we could talk a bit more privately but for now we will get to know each other." Sark said, handing out whiteboards and markers.

" So will this be like a game?" a girl named Beth asked, giggling as her friends nudged her.

" No, I want you to simply write your name in the top right corner and then answer theses five questions that I'm about to pass out. When your done place them on the ground and then go stand in the back. No talking is necessary for this assignment you have five minutes." he instructed.

Looking down at the questions in front of me I resisted the urge to attack the bastard.

Q1. Who do you think is the most distinguished terrorists?

Q2. The enemy killed someone you love and is now in custody but is willing to help, will you let your emotions interfere with your duty?

Q3. The one you love is being threatened by the enemy and they are willing to help for a price. Will you pay it?

Q4. Full out gun fight, will you hide or will you fight?

Q5. What are you willing to sacrifice for the world to have peace?

" Excuse me sir, are these questions allowed at school?" I asked without raising my hand.

" It's my class, I have received approval from the principle is there a problem?" he asked walking in front of me and frowning at my blank board.

" I don't feel comfortable answering these." I said firmly avoiding looking at his face.

" Does anyone else have a problem with these questions?" he asked looking down the row.

" I do." Stefan said glaring at the teacher.

" Who else?" he asked. No one else said anything. " In that case get back to the questions you have two minutes answer them anyways and we will talk after class." Sark ordered not moving from his spot. I glared at him before scribbling down on the board being sure to press on the marker as hard as I could. " You may want to be a bit more gentle with the marker, it's the only one you get." Sark said softly before walking down the aisle of students.

The two minutes flew by and I set down my board, walking with Stefan as we joined the other students at the wall. " You alright?" Stefan asked keeping his voice low.

I nodded, not wanting to talk in fear of loosing my control. " Alright while I address each of you and you explain your answer the rest of you will be doing push ups and for those of you who can't do push up well you will be running tomorrow." Sark said before approaching Jim who was first in line.

" This sucks." I muttered as I started my push ups trying to keep up with Stefan.

" You could say that." he said as he continued going down at a steady rate.

After a hundred and forty push-ups my muscles started feeling the effects and I looked at Stefan who was still going steadily. " Mr. Salvatore you can stop now and explain your answers." Sark said standing above Stefan.

" I don't know many terrorists and there's always going to be someone who is worse so I have no answer for that. In the line of duty I would not let my emotions get the best of me because there is a bigger picture. The price would have to be set for there are some prices that are impossible to pay. In a gun fight I will fight because I want to serve justice but I won't fight to kill. I wouldn't sacrifice anything for world peace because there is no such thing." Stefan said smoothly.

" Alright and Sydney what about you?" he asked standing in front of me.

" Take the fifth on all of them." I said stopping my push-ups.

" And why is that?" he asked.

" I already told you sir, I feel uncomfortable answering them." I said.

" Get back to your push-ups, I'll talk to you later." he ordered before moving on to the last student thankfully.

" You all did alright considering but most of you who have not reached two hundred push-ups will be running more than the others and may the students who have another class with me step up, the rest of you may go change. The only ones to step up was Stefan and I. " My two troublemakers of course." Sark said sizing us up.

" So why do we have you for an extra class?" Stefan asked before I could.

" Your more advanced than the others and I will go into further details final period. Your dismissed Stefan." Sark said waving his hand at the locker rooms. I watched as Stefan walked away and then he was gone. " You don't seem to like me and I'd like to know why." Sark said.

" I do that with all new teachers, ask Mr. Saltzman." I said.

" Well like me or not, you will not question my authority and just so were clear you will be my official helper from now on." he said.

" What? I asked in disbelief.

" Say I need to demonstrate how to flip someone, you will be my helper now go get ready for next period." he ordered.

Rushing to the locker room I changed and quietly crept out and gasped at the sight of Sark aiming a gun at a bunch of targets. Oblivious to my presence he pressed a small button and all of the targets started to move and he was firing. I watched in amazement as each target, which happened to be ping pong balls on strings, exploded from the impact of the bullet. " I'd suggest you go to class agent Armstrong, and for you to tell your partner to mind his tongue." Sark warned without turning around and then disappeared into his office.

Please comment and say how it is.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT

LUNCH BREAK AT MIKEALSON MANOR

Sark walked in and waited as his brother, Klaus, approached him. " It seems as though someone has become the ultimate spy." his brother teased holding up one of Sark's many guns.

" I'd appreciate it if you stopped digging around my stuff, something may go off and I don't fancy cleaning up the house." Sark said cooly, grabbing the gun and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

" Oh look my least favorite brother and then my favorite squaring off. Go team Sark." Kol said approaching his older brother and twin.

" Shut it Kol or you get another dagger in your heart." Klaus snapped.

" Where's Elijah?" Sark asked not really caring that where his oldest brother was.

" He's with the doppelgänger wench, who I'm not allowed to kill." Rebekah answered shoving her way through her brothers to get to the kitchen.

At that moment Sark's phone went off and he answered with a simple ' Yes?'

" Are you alone?" came Irina's voice.

" Yes what do you need?" he lied, ignoring his brothers curious stares.

" I'm asking you to look after my daughter, I'm dying." she said her tone indifferent.

" You mean make sure she's safe and her daughter." Sark corrected.

" Will you?" she asked.

" Of course. Goodbye Irina." Sark said and then put away his phone.

" Are you going to explain?" Kol asked curiously.

" Former colleague who wants me to make sure her family is safe." Sark said simply.

Before anyone could respond there was a knock at the door. " Klaus open up. I know your in there." Stefan's voice rang out.

" Oh look your boyfriend is here." Kol muttered under his breath, too low for the younger vampire to hear.

" Shut it." Klaus snapped and opened the door.

" How come we've never heard of Sark?" Stefan demanded, not noticing said vampire.

" Why don't you ask him yourself?" Klaus said motioning towards Sark.

" When I was human I was the most vicious. As a vampire everything became heightened but I never got to fully experience it properly. Esther, our mother arranged so that I can't be like my siblings. Mikeal shoved a dagger into my heart a few weeks after the transition and I was not awakened until the time Kol was daggered by Klaus." Sark said in a bored tone.

" What do you mean your not like them?" Stefan asked.

" Careful Stefan, an assassin doesn't kiss and tell." Klaus teased.

" Assassin?" Stefan said dumbly.

" I'll hold him if you like?" Kol offered eager to see some action.

" I believe you have class to return to Mr. Salvatore." Sark said simply and went off to the school.


End file.
